When I Met You
by Ekusasuchi-FanofSai
Summary: In Konoha Academy, there was a transfer student named Sai. He became friends to Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, but Sakura didn't like him because of teasing her. How will they fall in love to each other if Sakura was mad at him? SaiSaku fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sai Hiruko

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fan fiction, so please don't expect too much from my fan fiction. I make a surname for the other Naruto Characters that has no surname for my story. PM me for the wrong grammars. Thank you.

**Chapter 1: Meet Sai Hiruko.**

**Sai P.O.V**

Tomorrow, it's my first day of class at Konoha Academy, I'm so excited, I hope that I will have many friends. Ah, I forgot to tell you, I am Sai Hiruko, I will start my junior year tomorrow. I'm living with my mother, Miyuki Hiruko, and my adoptive brother, Shin Hiruko. I have no father, he's already dead. Suddenly, "Hey Sai- kun, let's eat our dinner, go downstairs now." mom said.

After eating our dinner, I go back to my bedroom to post a painting at my tumbler, expressing my excitement for my first day of class tomorrow, and then posting my video at YouTube. Actually, sometimes, I'm composing songs then I'm going to video myself, singing my song about my life. Shin enters my room "go to sleep now, we are going to our new school tomorrow, early in the morning" he said with smile. But normally, our class will start at 8 AM, I shut down my computer and I sleep.

I woke up at 5 AM because my alarm clock suddenly rang. I go downstairs to eat my breakfast, preparing my lunch, taking a bath, then wearing my new school uniform with full of excitement. Shin knocks the door and said to leave, I follow him downstairs and we hugged our mother before leaving, riding with our own bicycle going to school.

When Shin and I entered our new school I felt nervous, then we take or separate ways to our room. I'm in the second room no. 15. When I enter my new room I am the fifth student to arrive, then I saw a tall, gray haired man with a mask on his face on the teacher's table.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I am the teacher of the Grade Nine, Section One class. I saw a tall, dark- haired, pale boy entering the room. I think he's the new student here in this Academy. I asked the man if he's the new student, he answered nervously " y-yes, and you are my new teacher, good morning, I am Sai Hiruko." "Yeah, nice to meet you Sai, you're right; I'm your new teacher. Good morning too, don't be nervous, later, I will introduce you to your new classmates." I said to him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Class Begins

**Author's Note**

Sorry, I forgot to say that there will be other pairings in this fan fiction.

Main pairing: SaiSaku

Other Pairing: NaruHina, SasuIno, ShikaTema

**Chapter Two: The Start of the Class.**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

The school bell suddenly rang, it's 8 AM now, and all of my students are here already, except for the missing one. I began to spoke in front "hello class, I am your new teacher, Kakashi Hatake, and then in front of you, this is your new classmate, Sai Hiruko. So now, start introducing yourselves in front." After all of them are finished introducing theirselves, "starting tomorrow, your seating arrangement at Yamato's class, will be your permanent seating arrangement in all of the subjects in the whole school year" I said, then I started my Science discussion about Chemistry and the rules in my class.

**Sai P.O.V**

It's already our lunch break. While I'm eating, I saw one of my classmate coming to me, a blonde- haired, sapphire eyed man said " so, you're the new student in our class, hi Sai, I am Naruto Uzumaki, this girl that has a pink-hair and emerald-eyes was Sakura Haruno. This violet haired, violet eyed woman was Hinata Hyuga, and then this blonde-haired, blue eyed woman was Ino Yamanaka. The black haired man in ponytail was Shikamaru Nara; the brown- haired, big man was Choji Akimichi. This man that has black hair and black eyes was Lee Kuronichi, the red- haired, blue green eyed man was Gaara Izuno. This woman that has brown hair and brown eyes was Tenten Miharu, and then the man that has brown-long hair and the same eyes of Hinata was Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin." "Hello and welcome in this class Sai." they greeted. "Hi to all of you, thanks for greeting me. Is it okay to all of you if I will give each one of you a nickname?" I said with a smile. "Of course, you can, Sai" Ino said cheerfully. I read in a book that you would become close to a friend if you're going to make a nickname for them.

Naruto= Ramen man, because he already ate 3 bowls of Ramen.

Hinata= Sweet girl, because she looks very sweet.

Ino= Beautiful lady, because she's beautiful.

Shikamaru= Genius man, because he looks genius and intelligent.

Lee= Cheerful man, because he's so cheerful.

Tenten= Cute lady, because she's cute.

Neji= Quiet man, because he's very quiet.

Naruto suddenly whispered "please, don't call Choji a fat man, because he will became angry and kick you out of this class, he said that he has a big muscles." I nod.

Choji= Muscle man, because of what Ramen man has said about him.

Gaara= Adorable man, because his face was adorable.

And the last,

Sakura= uhm, forehead girl was the first thing that comes up from my mind because her noticeable large forehead, I think she's not going to be mad if I going to call her "forehead girl."

They all smiled at me, except for Sakura's reaction, I was shocked, and she became angry at me and started to punch my face, but Beautiful lady and Ramen man stopped her.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I hold Sakura with Ino, because she's going to punch Sai's face. I think he only wants to tease Sakura. "Calm down, Sakura." I said.

**Sakura P.O.V**

What the hell is Sai, how dare he is to call me forehead girl, I want to punch his pale face, but Naruto and Ino stopped me. I remember my childhood when my when my playmates called me forehead girl because of my large forehead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Late Student in Class

**Chapter 3: The late student in Class: The Start of an Unexpected Feeling**

**Sai P.O.V**

Our next class started, Kurenai-sensei start to discuss English lesson, but Kakashi- sensei interrupt us. As they talk, murmur rises. I notice a black shadow cast on the door but it is blurring to see. Kurenai-sensei walk towards the center and announced something. "Class, Kakashi and I are talking about the number of your class students. And the missing one came, so let's welcome, Sasuke Uchiha." That guy mentioned has a spiky-blue look hair that wears blue uniform, walk to the blackboard. They create noise, greeting that Sasuke guy. "Sorry to all, especially to Kakashi-sensei, because I am late due to our vacation." Sasuke said. I look to Sakura's place, she looks happy as Sasuke sits beside her. I feel something inside, but I can't explain it. As I look further, Sakura was taking to him, "what happened to your vacation? Why are you late? I thought you're going to leave us." "Sakura, I don't know the date of the start of our class. Sasuke answered. "You don't look the schedule to our school website, right?" Sakura said, raising her eyebrow. "Yeah, but I know it from Naruto, so I came here." Naruto interrupted their conversation, "hey Teme, you made it! "Shut up, Naruto, don't call me with that nickname!" "But it's so funny." Naruto and Sakura laughed together leaving an irritated Sasuke. As I look to her face, it glows like a star, as her pink hair sway, I saw her glistening emerald eye. "Hey you, what are you looking at?" she demanded. "Just staring at your large forehead" I lied. Naruto and Sasuke giggled. "Whaaaat?!" she raise her voice. "Just staring at your large forehead." I lied again. She run towards me but Naruto and Sasuke stopped her as they giggle.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

After Naruto and I giggled while stopping Sakura to punch a pale student, by the way I didn't know him. I think he's a new student. I asked him "hi, are you a new student here? What's your name? I am Sasuke Uchiha." I offer my hand. "Yes, I am a new student here. Hi, I am Sai Hiruko" he said, taking my hand to shake it. "I think you don't like me to call you with a nickname as Naruto call you Teme" he said, smiling. "Yeah, you're right, I want everybody to call me with my name only" I answered. Then our English class started.

**Author's Note**

_**Do you like it?**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**The next chapter would be released in Saturday, Aug.24..**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sai's Unexpected Seatmate

**Author's Note**

_Hi guys, here's the Chapter 4 of my story. PM me for the mistakes, or if you like to suggest some ideas to make my story more creative and beautiful. I hope you like it. _

**Chapter Four- Sai's Unexpected Seatmate.**

**Sai P.O.V**

Now, we are in our Math class with Yamato-sensei. Before beginning our class, "ok, class, I will arrange your seats now in alphabetical order based in your surnames for your seat plans, and your adviser, Kakashi already said to all of you that your seating arrangement in my class will be your permanent seating arrangement in all subjects in the whole school year" he said, then looking at the red folder in his hands.

After saying all of our surnames, we've already seat in our chair with our new seatmate. Hinata/ sweet girl at my right side. But I was shocked at my seatmate at my left side. I didn't expect that Sakura/forehead girl was my seatmate.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Kagami Hainou was my seatmate at my left side, Sasuke at my back and Omoi Garuzen at my front, aarrghh! Sai was at my left side. Tch! that pale boy, I don't want to be his seatmate, I was so irritated at him, when he said, smirking "hi, forehead girl, so we are seatmates." Ino suddenly looked at me; I know that means that I will calm down. I clenched my fist because of my anger.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Sasuke/Teme was my seatmate at my left side, and Ino at my right side. I hear Sai, calling Sakura a forehead girl again, then "hey Sai, did you know that there's many students here in this school has a crush on Sakura." I blurted out; I stared at him and wait to his reaction.

**Sai P.O.V**

I was shocked on what Naruto have said, I didn't expect that she's a campus sweetheart, it's like it has an impact in me. Honestly, she's unique, has beautiful pink hair and green-emerald eyes. But I don't like her attitude of being such a brute person. I suddenly let out a hilarious laugh.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I didn't expect Sai to laugh on what I said to him about Sakura, "hahaha, a campus sweetheart with a large forehead. And I don't care about her, even if she's a model" he said, smirking.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I hear what Naruto has said, but I was annoyed in Sai's laugh and I hear what he said. I confront him and shouted "how dare you to insult me? You're saying that like you're very handsome, huh!" Did I just say very handsome? I admit that he's like Sasuke, but he has shorter hair, black hair and eyes, and a pale skin. I want to punch Sai's pale face, but "Sakura, calm down, he's just a new student here, just ignore him" Naruto said. "Hey Sakura, I'm just joking, I want only to say the truth." Sai said, then our Math class started.

**Author's Note:**

Did you like it? Please review. Chapter Five of this story will be released, maybe next week. It is about Naruto and Hinata. Bye Guys…

~BigfanofSai_Ekusasuchi025. (author's another username.)


	5. Chapter 5:Getting Into Trouble

**Author's Note**

_Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the late update, because of so many projects and exams in our school, so, here's the Chapter 5 of my story. PM me for the mistakes, or if you like to suggest some ideas to make my story more creative and beautiful. I hope you like it. _

**Chapter Five: Getting Into Trouble (NaruHina)**

**Hinata P.O.V**

Our next subject was Music (MAPEH), but the teacher was absent, so it's our one hour vacant time. Naruto approached me while I'm getting my cellphone at my bag "hey Hinata, do you like to go with me at the canteen?" he said "y-yes, of course Naruto" I replied, then we go out to the room to go at the canteen. When we're already in the canteen.

Naruto bought a barbeque and iced tea, while I bought a banana chips and a soft drinks in a can. While we're walking back into our room, I stared at Naruto. "Is there something at my face?" Naruto asked me, "uhm, nothing Naruto, sorry" I replied. Then I stared at my soft drinks, but I'm accidentally bumped into a student, and spilled my soft drinks in one of them, I saw in their looks that they're fourth year student. I became nervous "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to spill my soft drinks to your clothes." I said nervously. "Hey you, how dare you to spill that thing at my clean clothes? Wash my clothes!" the red-haired student shouted at me, "or you're going to pay at Nagato?" the yellow-haired man said, smirking, then pushes me hard to the ground. "Hey, who are you to hurt a girl? She's saying sorry to your friend, and she didn't mean it to that man, don't do that again to Hinata, even if you're all older than us!" Naruto shouted angrily, and punches the yellow-haired student at his face. I stand up to calm down him "Naruto, please calm down, don't hurt them, I'll just change his clothes." I said, shaking because of nervousness. "No, Hinata, I don't want them to hurt you that's why I'm defending you." He protested. "Defending me?" I said, blushing. "So, you're defending your girlfriend, huh!" the gray-haired student said, smirking, "she's not my girlfriend, she's my friend!" Naruto shouted. Then the yellow-haired student punched Naruto at his stomach. I was shocked, "Naruto!" I was worried for him, "that punch was for punching my face, kiddo!" the yellow-haired student said, and then all of them are laughing at Naruto. But Naruto stand up and punched the student in his jaw. "Please, stop that!" I shouted, sobbing because I'm scared. Then I saw Kakashi-sensei coming "hey you two, stop fighting" he said.

**Naruto P.O.V**

While I was fighting with a fourth year student, Kakashi-sensei stopped us, I want to kick and punch him more, only if Kakashi-sensei didn't come. "I need all of you to go to the guidance office to explain about all of this, Naruto, Hinata, Nagato, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu, now!" Kakashi-sensei said. "Sensei, did you know them?" I asked. "Yes, Naruto, they are the varsity players since First year high school until now that they are senior students." He replied. "Ha-ha, he knows us, because we're famous in this school." Hidan said, smirking. Then we started to go at the guidance office.

(At the Guidance Office, where Shizune, the Guidance Counselor was there.)

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I brought this fighting students at the guidance office, then Shizune confronted them "hey, why are you fighting?" she said. "Because that girl spilled her soft drinks to my clean clothes, then that boy punched Deidara's adorable face, we're only innocent" Nagato said, frowning to become pity. "What, that's not the true story, you're right that Hinata spilled her soft drinks to your dress, but she didn't mean that and she's saying sorry to you, then that yellow-haired boy pushes hard her, that's why I punched that yellow-haired boy, you and your friends started this, who are you to punch my friend!" Naruto protested angrily, then I saw Hinata's hands are shaking because of nervousness.

"This blonde-haired boy and this violet-haired girl are one of your students, right, Kakashi?" Shizune interrupted. "Yes, maam" I answered. "Ah, so, we've started this, huh, that girl started this, Deidara can't hurt her if she didn't spilled her soft drinks to my clothes, that girl!" Nagato said, pointing Hinata so harsh. I saw that tears are coming down at Hinata's face because of fear that she will have a bad record from this school.

"I'm very sorry to all of you, Naruto, please stop this, it's my fault that you have hurt, don't fight them, they're right, this is my fault. I'll just pay for his clothes." Hinata said. "No, Hinata, don't say sorry to me, and they're wrong to blame you, and you (pointing at Nagato), what the hell are you to make a woman cry, that clothes can be washed to be neat again, and don't point at her in that way." Naruto shouted, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. "You see that maam, he's going to hurt us again."Hidan said, then making his eyes like an adorable puppy eyes." No, that girl was right to change my clothes." Nagato said. "No, you're the one who will wash that" Naruto answered. "Don't disagree, but you're not the one who will pay to me." Nagato answered. "Shut up, you jerk!" Naruto screamed. "You're the one who needs to shut up!" Deidara said, smirking. "Stop screaming at each other, boys." Shizune shouted "I believe in that kid, you Nagato, Daidara, Hidan and Kakuzu has a bad record in this school because of bullying a student and punching a teacher, you're all rude, Nagato, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, you need to say sorry at this two student, and your bad record will become two, last one that you'll do a bad record again, the Principal will kick all of you out of this school. Say sorry to them, now!" "Geez, sorry to what we've done to you, girl, you don't need to pay for my clothes, and sorry for hurting you, boy, hm." Nagato, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu said. "We know that all of you didn't like to say sorry to us, right? But we will forgive you, right Hinata?" Naruto said, smiling. "Y-yes, you're right Naruto." Hinata said. The 4 boys offer their hand at Naruto and Hinata, and then they shake it. They leave the Guidance Office.

Naruto P.O.V

After the four boys leave, I offer my handkerchief to Hinata, "Are you ok? Use this handkerchief to wipe off your tears left in your cheeks." Hinata sniffs, while wiping off her tears, "I'm okay, how about you? That black eye in your punched face?" I said. "Don't worry, I'm okay" I answered. "I know you're no ok, I will bring you to the clinic." Hinata replied, "Hinata's right, Naruto, I will join to bring you to the clinic, let's go" Kakashi-sensei interrupted. "Bye, Kakashi and you, two students of Kakashi." Shizune said. "Bye, maam, thanks."Hinata and I said. Then we go at the clinic.

(After going to clinic)

My face has two Band-Aids, I look at the watch, it's ten minutes before our next class, and we go back to the room, leaving Kakashi-sensei to his next class. When Hinata and I entered the room, our friends look at us, with worried faces. "Hey Naruto, we heard that you've got in a fight with senior varsity players. Are you ok?" Ino said, "Don't worry, I'm okay. I got to fight because one of them hurt Hinata, she didn't mean to spill her soft drinks in the clothes of one of them. "And then the Guidance Counselor and Kakashi-sensei talked to all of you, right?" Shikamaru said. "Yes" Hinata answered. "Looks like your enemy punched you so much in your face, Naruto." Sai asked. "Yes, that man was so annoying, by the way, let's not talk about that. Let's go to our next class." I said.

That's the Chapter Five! Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Group Study: Part 1

**Hello guys, sorry for waiting so long to read the next chapter of my story. I'm really sorry… so, here's the Chapter 6 of my fan fiction. Enjoy reading. **

**Chapter 6: Preparation for the Coming Exam, Part I**

**Sai P.O.V**

It's our P.E Class today, while Gai- sensei was teaching, I saw Yamato- sensei running to the field, going to the Gym, he stopped in the front, at Gai sensei's side "Gai, can I interrupt to your class for a while? I have to announce something in this class" he said. "Yes, of course, Yamato, go ahead" Gai- sensei answered. "Ok, class, I'm sorry to say this, you have a National Achievement Test tomorrow, for the Math supervisor to test your knowledge about math, because all of you are in this Section and we will be teaching you an Advanced Math. Please study hard." he said, frowning. The whole class is murmuring, "That's all, thanks, Gai." Yamato- sensei said, the he left. Suddenly, I heard Naruto and his friends are planning to have a group study, then he approached me "Hey, Sai, want to join to our group study tonight in Gaara's house?" "Yes, Naruto, I'm so excited." I answer without hesitation. "See you at the Gate of this school, later at 5:15 pm" he said. "Ok" I said, and then our P.E class continued.

After one hour, the class is dismissed and cutted so that the students in Section One can spend longer time to review for their National Achievement Test. I go back to the room, and have a meeting with my new friends about our group study, "So, let's go home and prepare for the Group study and met at the gate of this school later, it's already 4:00 PM. I think, it's more fun if we will sleep at Gaara's house, as in overnight!" Naruto said excitedly. "Yes, he's right, all of you can sleep at my house, but don't be so noisy because of my sister" Gaara said. "Don't worry, I'll bring food for our dinner, midnight snack and for the breakfast, and I am the cook" I said, smiling "Ok, thanks Sai" Ino said. "Huh? He's with us in overnight?" Sakura asked, raising her left eyebrow. "Yes, Sakura, Sai is with us, he's our new friend. Thanks for not worrying me in food supply" Gaara said. "Then, I suggest I will wash all the plates, glasses and utensils that we used" Hinata suggested. "Ok, Hinata now, let's go to our houses to prepare and meet at this school." Naruto said. Then we separated outside of the gate.

When I arrived at my house, I saw Shin was eating sushi "Hi Sai, how's your first day in your class?" he said, smiling."It's fine, brother I'm glad that I have friends, and later I will join them in overnight at Group study for the National Achievement Test tomorrow, I hope mom will allow me to our group study. How about yours, brother?" I said."Yeah, it's okay" he answered. "Of course son, you may join to the overnight for your group study, you can start preparing your things to bring for the overnight, and these are the uncooked foods from our refrigerator that you can bring for your friends" Mother interrupted."Really? Thanks mom, this will be so fun, I will cook all of this at Gaara's house" I said.

I looked at my watch, it's already 4:30 PM, because of excitement, I run upstairs to prepare things to bring that I almost tripped in the stairs, "don't run up of stairs, be careful!" Mother shouted "ok, sorry mom" I said. I place all my things in a large backpack, like my clothes, my blanket, my books, ballpens, notebooks, paper, my laptop, my earphones,etc. And of course, I didn't forget to bring my guitar, so that the group study will be not too boring. The foods that I will cook later is in the paper bag, and I wear a blue t-shirt with black pants and a black and yellow pair of sneaker and pick up my phone to place at my pocket. I glance at my watch, its 5:00 PM. I go downstairs and bring the food, kissing mom in her cheek "Bye, mom and brother!" I go out of house and used my bicycle to go at school.

I arrived at school at 5:10 PM, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten Gaara and Sakura are already there, they smile at me ,"Hi Sai, oh,is that the food that you're going to cook later? Ino said "Yes, hello everyone" I said, smiling. After 2 minutes, Naruto and Shikamaru arrived last "sorry for waiting, guys" they said. "It's ok, let's go to my house" Gaara said and everyone nodded and started to follow Gaara.

We arrived at Gaara's house; we entered inside the gate and to the door "wow! It's bigger than I expected, has aircon, 32 inch LED TV, large sofa, nice house, Gaara!" Naruto said. "Thanks, mom and dad were in business trip in Hong Kong, only me, my brother, Kankuro and my sister Temari was in this house." Gaara said. We greeted at his brother and his sister, they smiled and thanked us, and then they go to their own room. "We can sit now and start studying" Gaara said. Then we started to study, Shikamaru tutoring Choji and Naruto, Gaara studying along with Ino and Sasuke, Neji tutoring Tenten, then Sakura suddenly sit beside me "H-Hi Sai, sorry if I fight you last time, and I heard to your past classmate and you're friend, Kurotsuchi Monogatari that you're the First Honor, last year at your school,and you're in the Special Science Class. Kurotsuchi was my neighbor, and my friend too and she told me about you, can I ask you if you can be my tutor tonight?" she said, shyly.

I was shocked that she and Kurotsuchi were neighbors and friends; I didn't expect Kurotsuchi to tell some details about me to her. "Uhm, it's okay, sure, I can be your tutor today" I said, staring at her emerald eyes. Then I started teaching her some advanced lessons in math that I've learned last year and at the internet. I bring out all of my math books to teach her.

**Thank you for reading. You can comment in my story (I accept negative comments for the improvement of my story.)**


End file.
